Soonyoung's dream
by byeolhosh
Summary: Kisah antara dua asrama, Gryffindor dan Slytherin. SoonHoon; Hogwarts!AU; BL


**Soonyoung's dream**

Cast :

Gryffindor- Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Seokmin, Choi Seungcheol

Slytherin- Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan

Warning!:

Hogwarts!AU, BL, yaoi, ooc!jihoon

Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Yang katanya kedua asrama tersebut tidak pernah akur. Bisa dibilang iya bisa dibilang tidak. Banyak cerita tentang kedua asrama tersebut contohnya kisah cinta tragis antara Lily Potter dan Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy dengan Rose Granger-Weasley dan jangan lupa permusuhan antara Draco Malfoy dengan Harry Potter. Semua berpandangan bahwa memasuki asrama Slytherin itu berarti kamu jahat. Tidak juga, buktinya anak Harry Potter, Albus Potter berada di Slytherin dan juga tentu saja Severus Snape. Mereka hanya mempunyai ambisi yang besar dan licik, tapi mereka tidak sejahat itu.

Yah ini salah satu kisah dari kedua asrama tersebut.

-!-

"Hey Soon!"Perkataan ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya begitu melihat lelaki berambut oranye sedang mengerjakan salah satu tugas essay.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Soon lantas menoleh ke arah lubang lukisan tepat sahabatnya memanggilnya. "Hai Seok!"Balas lelaki yang bernama lengkap Kwon Soonyoung.

"Tumben ngerjain pr? Pr apa? Herbologi?"Ucap Seokmin begitu tepat disamping lelaki berambut oranye tersebut

"Tidak, Ramuan."Ucap Soonyoung sambil melanjutkan essaynya

"Ramuan? Sejak kapan kau ambil kelas ramuan?"Tentu saja ia terkejut, Ramalan merupakan salah satu pelajaran yang ia dan temannya benci –karena super membosankan dan guru mereka yang pilih kasih.

"Entahlah Seok, aku disuruh menjadi Auror seperti ayahku."Ucapnya sambil membaringkan kepalanya diatas lima inchi perkamen –dan masih kurang lima inchi lagi-

Tentu saja hampir semua anak Hogwarts angkatannya tau bahwa lelaki bermarga Kwon itu ingin menjadi Magizoologist mengingat pada mata pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib ia sangat pintar dan mendapat nilai Outstanding (O) di O. pada mata pelajaran tersebut –dan ia juga bersahabat dengan Hagrid-

"Cobalah berbicara dengan ayahmu, Soon."Ucap Seokmin sambil mengelus pundak sahabatnya

"Sudah, Seok. Tapi ayah menolak, ia ingin mempunyai anak Auror. Dan ayah membangga banggakan Auror seperti Auror adalah satu satunya pekerjaan yang hebat."Balas Soonyoung mendumel

"Sabar ya Soon, jalani saja dulu."Hanya itu yang bisa Seokmin ucapkan kesahabatnya

-!-

Jam terakhir hari ini yaitu Kelas Ramuan yang benar benar membosankan. Tidak ada kedua sahabatnya –Seokmin dan Seungkwan- dan di kelas ramuan ia hanya kenal Seungcheol yang merupakan Prefek Gryffindor sekaligus teman sekamarnya –yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan anak Slytherin yang ia tau bernama Yoon Jeonghan-

"Baik anak anak sekarang kita akan membuat ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati berkelompok, sekelompok 2 orang! Saya yang akan menentukan kelompoknya. Son Hyunwoo dari Gryffindor dengan Yoo Kihyun dari Hufflepuff, Kwon Soonyoung dari Gryffindor dengan Lee Jihoon dari Slytherin..."Ucap Proffesor Slughorn panjang lebar yang tidak ia dengarkan setelah Proffesor Slughorn menyebut namanya

Lee Jihoon? Ah temannya Yoon Jeonghan, pacarnya Seungcheol?

"Hey, Soonyoung?"Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, suara yang mengagetkannya adalah suara Lee Jihoon, kalau boleh jujur lelaki didepannya cukup manis, mungil, menggemaskan walau wajahnya yang sangat datar.

"Oh ya, benar. Lee Jihoon kan?"Lelaki didepannya ini menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau membuang buang waktu sebaiknya cepat buka bukumu di halaman 10 biar aku yang menggambil bahannya."Ucap Jihoon dan langsung bergegas ke lemari untuk mengambil bahan

Ia pun membuka buku _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ yang masih bersih dan mulus mengingat jarang ia buka.

"Kwon, Sekarang kau keprek kacang _Sopophorous_ , dan aku akan mengiris akar _Valerian_."Ucap Jihoon cepat

"Tapi Jihoon, di buku ditulisnya dipotong bukan dikeprek."Ucap Soonyoung terheran heran

"Ikuti saja ucapanku!"Bentak Jihoon sambil sibuk mengiris akar _Valerian_

Dari yang ia lihat lelaki mungil disampingnya ini pasti sangat pintar di Ramuan mengingat begitu ia keprek kacang _Sopophorous_ banyak sekali cairan yang keluar. Setelah itu ia mengerjakan ramuannya seperti yang disuruh Jihoon

"Baik anak anak, waktu habis!"Ucap Proffesor Slughorn lantang dan segera menghampiri kuali anak satu persatu, begitu menghampiri kuali miliknya dan Jihoon matanya berbinar –karena Jihoon merupakan salah satu anak kesayangannya-

"Wow! Jihoon seperti biasa! Ini ramuan yang mendekati sempurna! Tapi sepertinya kau mengaduk dengan salah, tapi tak apa. 15 point untuk Slytherin dan Gryffindor!"Ucap Proffesor Slughorn dengan nada gembira sambil menepuk bahu Jihoon

"Jihoon! Terima kasih ya!"Ucap Soonyoung begitu Prof. Slughorn menghampiri kuali anak lain dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan mengangguk –jujur saja ia jadi tertarik dengan lelaki bermarga Lee ini-

"Baik anak anak kalian boleh kembali ke asrama kalian."Ucapan Prof. Slughorn sontak membuat anak anak membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Melihat Jihoon yang akan meninggal Kelas Ramuan, sontak Soonyoung memegang tangannya yang membuat Jihoon menoleh

"Ya, Soon?"Ucap Jihoon terheran heran

"Akhir pekan ini, mau ke Hogsmeade bersama?"Jujur, Soonyoung sendiri kaget kenapa kata kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya sedikit menyesali kenapa ia mengucapkan itu, tapi penyesalan itu sirna saat lelaki mungil didepannya mengangguk lucu dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas ramuan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

"AKU TUNGGU DI DEPAN AULA, JIHOON!"Soonyoung gila

-!-

"Jeonghan, ini gila. Jeonghan, ini gila Jeonghaaan gimana ini?"Lelaki yang dipanggil Jeonghan hanya mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar teman sekamarnya mencak-mencak memanggil namanya

"Kenapa lagi sih Jihoon?"Balas Jeonghan sambil kembali memakan Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans yang ia beli di Honeydukes pekan lalu dan menyerit begitu mendapatkan rasa kaus kaki kotor

"Soonyoung mengajakku ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini"Lelaki bernama lengkap Lee Jihoon itu pun akhirnya duduk dikasurnya sambil menggigiti kukunya

"Kau mengiyakan?"Jihoon hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan

"Bagus dong, kau kan naksir dia dari lama."Ucap Jeonghan santai sambil bersenandung riang karena mendapat rasa bubble-gum yang merupakan rasa favoritnya

"Tapi Jeonghan, aku malu. Aku baru sekali ini ngobrol dengan dia dan langsung mengiyakan, apa ini tidak terlalu kelihatan kalau aku menyukainya?"Ucap Jihoon khawatir

"Tenang saja, Jihoon. Kata Seungcheol, Soonyoung itu tidak peka"Kata Jeonghan sambil mengambil Chocolate Frogsnya begitu Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beansnya habis

"Kok Seungcheol tiba tiba ngomong gitu ke kamu?"Ucap Jihoon curiga

"Aku memberi taunya kalau kau menyukai Soonyoung."Balas Jeonghan dengan menyengir senang karena mendapat kartu Salazaar Slytherin dari Chocolate Frogsnya

"JEONGHAN!"

-!-

Hari ini begitu dingin mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan Jihoon menunggu Soonyoung di depan Aula Besar setelah sarapan seperti yang dijanjikannya beberapa hari yang lalu

"Jihoon! Menunggu lama ya?"Jihoon melihat lelaki dengan rambutnya berganti dalam sekejap dari oranye menjadi pirang itu ngos-ngosan sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut

"Soon! Kau Metamorphmagus?"Tentu saja ia terkejut Metamorphmagus sangat amat langka! Jarang sekali penyihir ada yang Metamorphmagus

Yang dipanggil Soon hanya menyegir dan seketika rambutnya berwarna ungu, "Ayo, hoon! Keburu tambah dingin!"

Sesaat sampai di Hogsmeade mereka pun memutuskan untuk meminum Butterbeer di Three Broomsticks sambil berbincang

"Soon, ku dengar kau ingin menjadi Magizoologist ya?"Ucap Jihoon membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat hening

"Ah iya ji, tapi ayahku ingin aku menjadi Auror. Kalau kau?"Balas Soonyoung sambil menyeruput Butterbeernya

"Auror."Ucap Jihoon sambil menggigiti bibirnya

"Ah, Auror"Ucap Soonyoung lesu

"Kau tidak mau ya jadi Auror?"Tanya Jihoon menyadari perubahan raut muka lelaki didepannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon sontak Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya

Jihoon pun memegang tangan Soonyoung yang berada di atas meja dan mengelusnya

 _Aku pasti sudah gila_

"Bicarakan pelan pelan dengan ayahmu, Soon. Kalau kau memang bakat dan minat disitu itu berarti tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangimu."Saran Jihoon sambil terus mengelus tangan Soonyoung menenangkan

"Terima kasih, ji. Aku senang mendengarnya tapi lebih senang lagi kalau kau mau jadi pacarku."Pipi Jihoon lantas memerah setelah mendengar ucapan –dengan rambutnya yang berubah menjadi hitam yang membuatnya tambah tampan-

 _ **-kkeut**_

*Catatan Kaki:

Magizoologist adalah orang yang mempelajari makhluk gaib (bidang yang dikenal sebagai magizoology) meskipun mereka mungkin juga disebut sebagai naturalis penyihir. Source: fandom wikia

Auror adalah pekerjaan dari setiap penyihir yang melayani sebagai anggota dari unit elit yang sangat terlatih, petugas spesialis yang bertugas menegakkan hukum dan melindungi komunitas sihir di negara mereka masing-masing dari ancaman skala besar, dan dipekerjakan oleh badan pengatur sihir dari banyak negara Eropa, serta Amerika Serikat. Source: fandom wikia

Ordinary Wizarding Level (O. ) adalah tes khusus subjek standar yang diambil selama tahun kelima Hogwarts. Dan nilai O/Outstanding merupakan nilai tertinggi atau sama saja dengan A+ di dunia kita. Source: fandom wikia

Metamorphmagus adalah seorang penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan alami, seperti bunglon, untuk mengganti penampilan dirinya, dan sangat amat langka. Source: wikipedia

Ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati adalah ramuan yang memiliki konsep tidur yang sangat kuat, mengirim peminum ke dalam tidur seperti kematian. Akar _Valerian_ dan Kacang _Sopophorous_ adalah salah satu bahannya. Dipelajari di tingkat 6. Source: fandom wikia

Desa Hogsmeade, atau disebut Hogsmeade, adalah satu-satunya desa penyihir di Inggris. Source: fandom wikia

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans adalah salah satu permen paling populer di dunia sihir. Mereka hampir sama dengan kacang jelly Muggle, kecuali kisarannya mencakup setiap rasa yang bisa dibayangkan. Juga tidak ada cara untuk memastikan apa rasa kacang yang diberikan tanpa mencicipinya, meskipun Anda dapat mencoba dan menebak dengan warnanya. Salah satu contoh rasanya adalah kaus kaki kotor dan bubble-gum. Source: fandom wikia

Chocolate Frogs adalah salah satu coklat populer yang dijual di seluruh dunia sihir. Mereka dikemas dengan kartu koleksi yang menggambarkan penyihir terkenal. Source: fandom wikia

Honeydukes adalah toko permen sihir legendaris yang terkenal dengan cokelat dan banyak manisan yang indah dan liar. Source: fandom wikia

Butterbeer adalah minuman sihir populer dan disajikan di berbagai lokasi di dunia sihir dan memiliki kandungan alkohol yang sangat sedikit. Source: fandom wikia

Three Broomsticks adalah penginapan dan pub yang populer di semua desa sihir Hogsmeade dan sering dikunjungi oleh siswa dari Hogwarts. Source: fandom wikia

*Author's note:

Aku tau aku tau jihoon sedikit ooc, tapi ini menggabarkan Slytherin yang berambisi _termasuk urusan cinta_ jadi dihadapkan dengan pujaan hatinya siapa yang tidak senang? Dan sekali kali aku mau lihat Jihoon yang suka duluan bukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung disini gercep ya? Iya aku bikin gitu ehe:)

Aku ambil tema ini karena yah aku tau cukup banyak kan anak-anak yang dipaksa ortunya ambil kuliah ini itu? Yah begitulah _karena aku juga_

Aku bingung enaknya aku buat series apa gimana ya? Aku orangnya malesan soalnya hehehe apalagi kalau udah masuk sekolah

Untuk First Love aku minta maaf sebesar2nya buat yang sudah menunggu! Aku Delete Story mengingat kemungkinan aku update sangat kecil

Untuk Mutan- entah saya masih bingung):

MINTA MAAF! /.\

Terimakasih sudah membaca! RnR please?

Btw ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan judul sama!


End file.
